Powers and Abilities
Powers and supernatural Abilities are somewhat common in the Xenaverse. Many beings, such as Gods and Demi-gods, have abilities beyond those of normal Mortals. List of Powers Defensive Immortality Immortality is the ability to live forever, never aging or dying due to illness or physical injuries. All Gods possess this trait. Only a few, rare artifacts, such as the Hind's Blood Dagger, Rib of Kronos, Chakram of Light and Dagger of Helios can kill an Immortal. Immortals don't bleed, but some who aren't gods can feel pain. Regeneration If an immortal is harmed with something passing through them, they will regenerate body parts and wounds instantly without and wound even appearing. If something is cut off, it will regrow like when Callisto's hand was cut off when she was a goddess. Invincibility Invincibility is the ability to protect the possessor from any harm whatsoever. most gods posses this ability. some demigods like hercules posses a limited verson of this power. Force field Shielding is the ability to make a shield to block or deflect attacks. Offensive Superstrength Superstrength is a natural trait of the Gods and some Demi-gods. For example, Hercules is known to have strength many times greater than that of a normal mortal. Telekinesis Telekinesis is the ability to move objects with the mind or hand. Flight Flight is the ability to move through the air and defy gravity. Usually it's used by beings with wings like angels or Cupid, even if they don't always use their wings to fly. Hermes, Cupid and Baby Bliss are notable for possessing this ability. Piercing the Veil of Immortality This is the ability to kill, harm, or cause an immortal to feel pain, as if they were mortal. It can be used directly by the user, by deflection, or if they are the cause of it. Time Control Time control is a power the individual to travel into the past or future, and to control time itself . Energy Ball The concentration of energy in the palm of the hand and trown with tha hand movement, and contact the target is destructive or fatal results, The colo and form is different for each user. Elemental Atmoskinesis Weather is the power to change and control the weather to anything from a nice day to natural disasters. It's usually used by gods like Velasca who can make tornadoes, or when the gods sent storms and tornadoes after Xena. Pyrokinesis A fireball is a somewhat spherical mass of fire. Hera used a Fireball to kill Deianeira and her children (HTLJ "The Wrong Path"). Other times beams of fire, or something instantly catching on fire were used. Notable users of this ability are Hera, Hades, Callisto and Athena. Electricokinesis Electricokinesis (also referred to as lightning) is the ability to generate and propel charges of electricity ranging from minor to fatal voltage. Zeus and Ares are the most notable users of this power. Hydrokinsis Hydrokinesis is the power to create and manipulate water. Poseidon is the most obvious example of a user of this ability. Plant manipulation Plant manipulation is the ability to control, manipulate or animate all forms of plant life. User: Demeter. Thermokinesis Thermokinesis is the ability to mentally control and manipulate heat User: Apollo. Passive Astral Projection Astral projection is the power for someone's spirit leave their body. They can then float aound invisible, possess other beings, fight other spirits, and travel to the spirit world. Conjuration Conjuration is the ability to create or magnify material objects already in existence or to summon an object from another place or another time. Empathy Empathy is the ability to experience the emotions of others without direct contact with them. Healing Healing is the ability to cause other individuals to heal injuries at an increased rate, resulting in complete recovery in a matter of seconds. Olympian need Athena' blessing to heal others. Most gods possess this ability, most obviously is Athena, who was the only Olympian apart from zues. and hercules when he was a god who could heal fatal wounds and resurrect the dead, the exception being Elenis. However, another lower god could revive the dead by giving up their immortality or godhood. Love magic Love magic is ability to control and create strong affection, passion and personal attachment between two individual. Users: Aphrodite and Cupid Luring Luring is the ability to bend someone to your will through several mediums. Users: Aphrodite Metamorphosis Metamorphosis is the ability to alter one's physical structure into a variety of shapes and sizes. Prophecy Prophecy is the ability to see and tell the future, such as the Three Fates. Telepathic Suggestion Telepathic Suggestion is the ability to plant subliminal thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will effectively. Users: The Furies Teleportation Teleportation (or "Materialization") is a common ability among Gods and other superior beings of equivalent importance. It is the movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, for example going anywhere in the world, or Universe, more or less instantaneously. It also has a different look depending on the users personality or other powers. Category:Weapons Category:Gods Category:Demi-Gods Category:Powers Category:Stubs Category:PNAs